All The Best Laid Plans
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: Why couldn't anything in life be simple? Of course, nothing was ever simple with friends like Tomoe and Kotetsu. The plan they had for moving out to the city was simple enough, too bad it couldn't stay that way. Pre-Series Fic. Antonio/Kotetsu/Tomoe


**Title:** All The Best Laid Plans  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 731  
**Pairing:** Antonio/Kotetsu/Tomoe  
**Topic:** None.  
**Type:** Pre-Series  
**Genre:** General  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Tiger and Bunny. Tiger and Bunny belong to Sunrise and their respective creators.  
**VTM:** Experimental fic that will play a part with a future fic I'm working on.

-o-o-

Antonio wasn't sure if he was friend or prey. It hadn't been that long ago since he, Tomoe, and Kotetsu moved out to Sternbild. Three young kids from the more rural like area of Oriental Town running off to the shinning metropolis. They would seek out their dreams and ambitions here, but that was only if they could survive the city life. It wasn't easy adjusting at first, Sternbild, despite its beauty, had a dark underbelly. The city felt more dangerous, and proved to be on more than one occasion.

Luckily, the "misfit trio" didn't dive into things without a plan. The three of them would leave Oriental Town and live together in Sternbild. They would split the costs, Tomoe would work part time while continuing her studies in college, and Antonio and Kotetsu would be working while trying to get into the hero business. Most importantly, they would look out for each other until they were able to stand on their own in the city. It was a good plan, it wouldn't be that hard, right?

Of course, nothing was ever that easy or simple.

It wasn't that they didn't like living together, while they did have their disagreements now and then, they were actually pretty comfortable together. But that was where the problem lied; the three of them were a little too comfortable together. And that's how Antonio ended up in the situation he was in now, he felt like prey caught between two tigers.

It was obvious since high school that Tomoe and Kotetsu liked each other, but the two were ridiculously stubborn about it. Even now, as boyfriend and girlfriend they still carried a little of that stubborn streak. But at their core they were a loving pair that balanced each other out. Tomoe kept Kotetsu more in check and disciplined, while Kotetsu got Tomoe to take more risks and loosen up a little. They were both geeks too. Antonio couldn't help but laugh at the two when they would get excited while watching HeroTV or catching a good movie.

Sometimes Antonio couldn't help but wonder where he fit in, when it came to their little trio. Sometimes he couldn't help but feel like a third wheel, and then there were times where he felt a little too involved. Like when he got certain looks from either of the two, sometimes it was a lingering look that seemed to have something more to it. As if they were assessing him or taking in some of his details, or sending Antonio playful signals. Or when they all would watch TV together and Kotetsu and Tomoe would sometimes sit on either side of Antonio on the couch, sandwiching him between them, and end up using him as their personal pillow.

Probably the worst part of it all was that despite the Catholic upbringing telling him that it was wrong, part of Antonio actually welcomed it. He tried to play dumb, at first; but the temptation, the teasing, and the affection eventually ate away at his defenses. Antonio didn't stop them when things slowly progressed from simple flirty looks to gentle kisses, teasing touches, and playful bites. Things slowly went from just the two of them exploring a deeper relationship with each other to all three of them experimenting, exploring, and loving each other. Sometimes Antonio couldn't help but feel like prey, somewhat willing prey, to a pair of tigers.

They were happy, so it couldn't be bad, right? But of course, nothing was ever that simple. Calls from home, checking in on him and the others would remind Antonio of his upbringing. Of the guilt. It was the questions that would get to him the most.

"Why are you still living with them?"

"Have you found someone special for yourself yet?"

"Just what are you three doing together like that?"

"You're holding them back. They should be married by now."

"Move out and let them be, Antonio."

Their families were slowly growing more suspicious, while Kotetsu and Tomoe didn't seem to pay much mind to it, Antonio did. It was the thought that he could be in the way that probably hurt the most. Kotetsu and Tomoe should get married; they were perfect for each other. They should have a normal life, not what they were experimenting with.

Antonio had made his decision, he would move out as soon as he could. Even if part of him desperately wanted to stay, to love them and be loved by them. In the meantime, before that time would eventually come, he'd enjoy what the three of them had, just for a little longer.

-The End-


End file.
